


The Losers Club

by hollowtreesbluelightening



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowtreesbluelightening/pseuds/hollowtreesbluelightening





	1. The Fitting Prologue for Edward Kaspbrak

Edward Kaspbrak was a young kid with a lot of issues. An overbearing mother that had so many worrries that they spread to Eddie like the plague didn’t help his tremendous amount of issues. All the ailments that he supposedly suffered from and could suffer from didn’t help his tremendous amount of issues. The fact that he was different in more ways than he knew didn’t help his tremendous amount of issues. By the time Edward was seven he knew how many car wrecks and plane crashes happened per year, how many bee stings ,severely bad flu cases and botched surgeries killed someone per month, and how the sun could give you cancer if you didn’t put on enough sunscreen. By the time Edward was eight he knew never to bring up his father to his mother. How devasted her eyes would get and how broken her voice would sound as she told him “he had died when you were a baby. David Kaspbrak is a very good man”. By the time Edward was nine he realized he was trapped. Drowning in his own fears but he was nine. What was he to do when the only person he had was the one suffocating him. 


	2. The Fitting Prologue for Richard Tozier

Richard Tozier was a young kid with a lot of issues. A mentally absent mother and verbally abusive father that left more to be desired didn’t help his tremendous amount of issues. Being ignored and then yelled horrible things at didn’t help his tremendous amount of issues. The fact that he was different in more ways than he knew didn’t help his tremendous amount of issues. By the time Richard was seven he knew what his fathers foot steps sounded like coming up the stairs. How he would tense preparing for the yelling that felt like bombs exploding leaving his heart at his feet and his voice at the back of his throat as he trembled in fear. By the time Richard was eight he had learned how to fend for himself and take care of his mother when his father had stormed out yelling “I don’t need two useless pieces of shits in my life!” and she had turned to the bottle. By the time Richard was nine he knew he was trapped. Drowning in his parents very poor life choices ,to put it lightly, but he was nine. What was he to do when the only people he had were the ones suffocating him. 


	3. Certainty isn’t so Certain in this Life

To say Edward “Eddie” Kaspbrak was a sheltered boy would be a bit of an understatement. It was like he was locked in a dingy, padded cell only getting to see the outside world through a small, barred window. His youth being wasted on imaging that he was outside playing with friends that he never had or playing catch with a dad that was taken away at an age far to young. In this metaphorical padded cell he would leave but only for minuscule periods of time. Those times were precious to him even if it was only a short car ride to the grocery store and back with his mom making him hold his hand the entire time. Those moments stood out in bright neon as he saw the trees blow in the wind and the kids running around outside or when he smelled the fresh air instead of the stagnant air that clung to the house with a viscous heaviness as they stepped outside there house or got out of the car. Those moments were the best moments of his life and those were the only times he felt he would have freedom or at least the small glimpse they carried. Instead of starting kindergarten like the rest of the kids his age did his mother had decided it was best to homeschool him. When Eddie asked “why can’t i go to school like regular kids?” Sonya ,Eddies mother, had said “I want to keep you safe Eddiebear. If your here you’ll be safe.” You see Eddie felt safe. He always felt safe but at moments it was almost constricting but as he got older he found comfort in the restrictive, in the routine of certainty not realizing that there was not certainty in this world. This certainty soon came crashing down when he found out he wasn’t like other kids. His mother had tried her best to hide it. Had tried to hide when stuff would magically disappear and reappear somewhere else or would float in the air. She would play it off but soon Eddie was old enough to know that something was just not right. When Eddie found out he was a wizard his whole world did a backflip and the certainty that he grew to love was taken away from him. His mother wasn’t so easy to let that certainty go though, forcing Eddie to have nothing to do with the wizarding world until it came knocking on his door, metaphorically speaking of course. 


	5. Chapter 5

With unfailing certainty Richie Tozier knew exactly where his life was going. The suffocating knowledge that held him in his place was almost unbearable as he knew what house he was going to be in once he got his letter to Illvermony. How his parents would be so ecstatic to see him finally gone for 9 months out of the year. How he probably wouldn’t have any friends or a least not any friends he would approve of but his parents would. It’s not like he wanted to do the path his parents had laid out for him it was just something inevitable. There was no stopping it and as if right on cue he got his letter. Even if his life wasn’t actually going to be his life he was still happy to be away from his parents just as much as they were happy to be away from him. There was still a tiny sliver lining of freedom waiting for him. Freedom from his moms alcoholism and his fathers abusive ways. 


End file.
